mcarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Phanto
Phanto is a Shadow/Phantom hybrid, and used to be the king of both kingdoms until the two fell apart. He is created to be a bit of a stab towards Mary-Sues and godmodding OCs. He can be very wild and sarcastic, and isn't much of a rule follower, he also doesn't tend to care about others or himself too much, until he gets rather attached, and he can be a bit of a dad-like figure to some. Appearance His form differs per season if he feels like it, for Spring he can be a Scarecrow, Fall is a Pumpkin and winter is a Snowman. Scarecrow Phanto As a Scarecrow, Phanto is made completely out of straw and wears a hat, with a very large coat. His bottom half is completely removed and is instead replaced with a stick that is mostly stuck into the ground. Pumpkin Phanto As Pumpkin Phanto, he wears a large oversized green trench coat, and his head is replaced with a completely lit pumpkin. He isn't changing his form and it instead possessing the pumpkin. Snowman Phanto In Winter he becomes a snowman and ironically, he has a huge puffy jacket and a scarf, but manages to never melt. He also wears a tophat. For each form he gives off an almost smoke-like aura, and has a very galaxy/space pattern look to him. Normal Phanto In his normal form he has black hair. His Phantom side is more solid and space like where his Shadow form is darker and smokier. His normal outfit is a formal purple blazer jacket and shirt, the top button undone (because he feels like it.) Sometimes he may be caught with duct tape around his hips so he can normally walk as his bottom half (legs and all) are cut off, meaning he also always wears the same suit pants. He is fairly thin and weak but has his godmodding powers. Backstory Every few thousand years, a Shadow and Phantom hybrid will be birthed. The timing is never exact and nobody knows when it could happen, but it is always after a long stretch. Both the Shadow kingdom and the Phantom kingdom had been at war for a long time, and had large racial conflict, and many other problems one side had for the other. They would always be blaming the other side for things, passing around useless rumours with no truth to them, but then there were the facts, and in the end nobody could tell the difference, but they didn't care. They had this deep hatred and nothing could change that. The hybrid king, however, had a very special job. He would have to balance the two kingdoms to make sure that nothing bad ever happened such as a war breaking out. He would watch hard over them all and share words of peace and wisdom to the people to change their minds, to have them rethink all of their problems. Anything to keep the end of both worlds at bay, this was the king's task. The king had another over-ruler, who was the king of the underworld itself, and if the king did so much as to step out of line, he would be a wanted man. This job was soon appointed to the newborn, his name was Phanto. It was his job to carefully watch over the two Kingdoms with his life, with the combined powers he would have gained from being a hybrid. Truth be told, he was forced to do this and would be killed if he didn't go by the over-ruler's own rules. He had many unanswered questions, why were they at each others throats all the time? There were many who, after many years of following the others kings, would be very loyal, then there were those who were very new, but sided to his word, but the majority would fight against him and his teachings, but he kept the peace between the two sides for years successfully, but all good things come to an end. Terror soon broke out. He had no time to think about what he even did, but everything slipped out of his control, he was a failure. He was in serious trouble from his over-ruler, and from not being able to do his job, he would need to run far from home, he was in a dangerous place and had the chance to be killed. The weight of the two worlds on his shoulders came crashing down and he was being chased down for the crime. IHe was in a battle for his life, and in a close call he ran with his over-ruler literally at his tail. He was lucky enough to survive but had his bottom half sliced right off. He is now on the run and taking hiding in different places on Earth, attempting to blend in with the culture. It has now been at least 7 Earth years since he arrived and he was still Wanted for his 'crimes.' If he were to ever return, he wouldn't survive. Category:Characters